


Come On Barbie....

by IPaige



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPaige/pseuds/IPaige
Summary: Octavia had a major obsession with Barbie dolls when she was younger. Bellamy continues to tease her about it, anytime he sees a Barbie doll by sending her pictures of them. Until one Halloween, he meets a girl dressed as Barbie and he can kinda understand the obsession Octavia had with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you listen to Aqua's 'Barbie Girl' to understand the reference and I'm also a firm believer that no one should live their live without knowing that song. 
> 
> Warning; after hearing it once it will live inside your head for the rest of your life. 
> 
> Also, just a cute little one-shot, let me know what you think!

Bellamy never understood the appeal of Barbie dolls, Octavia had pined over them, begged for a new one every birthday and Christmas. Growing up they didn’t have a lot of money, so she only had about two, but it didn’t stop her from pining over them and explaining to Bellamy in explicit detail why she needed the newest and latest one. There were normally cue cards (which she had stolen from Bellamy’s debate folder in his room) that held a detailed 10-minute speech. It always ended the same, Bellamy smiling covertly behind his hand, before quickly explaining that she didn’t _need_ the new doll, which was basically the same doll she already owned with just a different outfit. Octavia would huff and then go onto to explain to him in extensive detail that _“no Bell, equestrian Barbie is nothing like camper girl Barbie,”_ or whatever the hell their names were. It was just a doll; Bellamy could never understand her obsession. In fact he was extremely thankful when she grew out of the obsession, not only because he was over the constant begging every time a new doll come out but also because he’d begun to worry that going into her formative years, she would begin to compare herself to the doll.

 

Over the years he’d mostly forgotten about the dolls until their mother had died, as he was helping Octavia pack up her room he’d found one of the dolls. He had proceeded to tease her about her old obsession, chasing her around the room for 15 minutes with the doll in his hand, after which she had laughed for the first since before their mother had even gotten sick. It had made them both smile and Octavia’s old obsession become a soft spot and memory for the two of them.

 

Years later when Octavia was away at College, Bellamy had been walking through a Shopping Centre and found a small shop which was promoted towards collectors of all kinds. Bellamy had originally walked in because of the large statue of Zeus that was holding a large bolt of lightening that was sitting in the glass window at the front of the store. He had wandered around the store for a while, until he found the small corner that held a collection of collective mythology items. It included books, statues and an assortment of other items; it had distracted him for a while. He was looking around when his eyes had caught on the hot pink boxes just around the corner; he’d leant around the corner to confirm his suspicions and sure enough their was the hot pink sign above the boxes and the companying logo. Without thinking Bellamy had smirked and walked over to the shelves, his eyes running along the many boxes. Above the shelves was a huge Barbie dream house, one which Octavia would have killed for as a child.

 

Stepping back, Bellamy held his phone up, moving this way and that to ensure he was able to fit in the entire collection of dolls and the matching dream house. During the process he’d knocked into the rack behind him; the store clerk was apparently watching him and she laughed while he blushed and rushed to fix the displaced items. Bellamy quickly stood and took the photo, quickly exiting the store while he messaged Octavia.

 

_I found your dream home, kid you is screaming right now._

He included the picture he had taken, and silently laughed at how he assumed Octavia would react. Over 20 minutes later, he finally received her response.

 

_Please don’t tell me you bought anything_

_WHAT?! Your telling me you didn’t want me to buy you the dream house!_

_Well you’re keeping it at your house. I’m not having THAT in my dorm room_

_Why? Are you embarrassed of your childhood dreams?_

_I’m done_

_I’m going to class_

_I refuse to talk to you about this_

It was not even 5 minutes later when he received one last text;

_If that thing shows up at my dorm, I will burn it and send you the ashes_

Bellamy had chuckled and it had become a tradition, whenever Bellamy found a Barbie doll, he would send a picture to Octavia. Her responses were always slightly angry (in a completely fun way), and it annoyed her just enough that it was fun for both of them. So he continued to do it, and Octavia continued to threaten to burn anything if he ever actually bought a doll; dream house included. She had once responded with a picture of a Ken doll,

 

_Want me to bring him a girlfriend?_

_Haven’t you heard Ken’s gay now?_

_Want me to bring him a boyfriend?_

but when it hadn’t solicited quite the response she wanted, she’d quickly given up on that.

 

 

It was a couple years later, on a Halloween night at a club that Octavia had dragged the group to, that Bellamy first saw her. Everyone was dressed up in costumes and Bellamy himself was dressed as a Gladiator, Octavia had purchased the costume for him and Bellamy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was quite excited to be able to wear it. It was as he was making his way towards the bar, when he was stopped short by the sight of her; she was dressed in black booty shorts and a hot pink tank crop top, with a white Barbie logo written across the tank top. Her hair was sleeked back into a straight ponytail with the classic flick at the end, her make up was bright and pink, with her cheeks a vivid pink that gave her the classic Barbie look, he assumed she was aiming for.

 

Looking at this girl, Bellamy could admit that on her the Barbie look kinda worked, the makeup was a bit much for what Bellamy liked on a woman but he could appreciate why she had done it and it made him smile slightly. As he was watching her she walked around the bar and continued to serve drinks, there was quite a few men around her, each of them grabbing for her attention, she smiled politely at each of them but it came off – dare he say it – kind of plastic like. The comparison made Bellamy smile, as he was walking to the bar Bellamy slipped out his phone and aimed to subtly take her photo, to send Octavia as a part of their inside joke. However, she happened to turn right as his phone was held up in front of his face, aimed directly at her. The only way this could possible get worse, was if the flash had gone off. Bellamy hoped that his darker skin tone covered the blush that was surely working its way up his neck.

 

Her left eyebrow was raised slightly and there was a clear look of disinterest and slight annoyance at his actions, slowly lowering his phone, she turned away to continue serving the men around her. As it was Bellamy’s turn to buy rounds he couldn’t very well turn around and return without drinks, so instead he stood tall and continued towards the bar. Bellamy was awkwardly standing to the side of the bar, when one of the guys, (who was dressed as a beer bottle, of all things) started attempting to flirt with ‘Barbie.’

 

“Hey Barbie,”

 

She turned to give the guy her attention again, plastering on another plastic smile, “yes, do you need another drink?”

 

He seemed to contemplate her question, before shaking his head, “Come on Barbie, let’s go party,” smirking at his lame line he continued before she could reply, “I heard that I can undress you everywhere.”

 

Bellamy nearly choked on his tongue, covering it quickly with his hand. She leaned forward across the bar and the guy’s eyes immediately looked down towards her lowered tank top and the increased amount of cleavage. Bellamy himself could even admit that he snuck a small glance, before she snapped her fingers in front of the guy’s face. Redirecting his attention to her face, “You are neither the first, nor the second, nor will you be the last guy to use a line from that song on me. Come up with something original, that I haven’t heard tonight and we’ll talk okay?”

 

The guy seemed confused by her response, his eyes glazed over due to the copious amount of alcohol that was no doubt working its way through his system. When he continued to look confused, Bellamy leaned towards him, “that means no.”

 

The guy screwed his face up, but huffed in his face before turning and walking towards his group of friends, that was standing just off to the side from the bar.

 

When Bellamy turned back to the bar with a soft smile on his face he was instead met with a deep scowl, the bartender; Barbie, seemed upset by his intermission in her confrontation. “I could have handled that.”

 

At this point she was running a towel around a glass, Bellamy was tempted to say that despite the fact she was dressed as a Barbie doll, she was pulling typical bartender moves (Did they have a bartender Barbie?). Looking her up and down slightly, Bellamy could tell that she would be more then capable of taking care of herself. “I know that, but I couldn’t help saying something. Especially to a douche like that,” Bellamy turned his head towards the guy, who was currently in the middle of chest bumping another guy, his beer flying to the floor.

 

The bartender was rolling her eyes at the group’s actions, before turning back to face Bellamy, her eyes accessing him carefully, but they didn’t soften even when he tried to offer her a smile. So instead he ordered his groups drinks, watching her make Octavia’s girly pink drink and fill up multiple jugs of beer. As she placed the tray in front of him, she held onto it so he couldn’t walk away. “What makes a drunk flirting douche any different from what appears to be a pretty _sober_ _douche_ taking photos of girl without her permission or knowledge?”

 

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, an awkward laugh working its way up his throat. “Umm I can explain,” once again she simply raised an eyebrow, a slight tilt of her head indicating she wanted him to continue. “Okay, look it’s a long story. When my sister was little she had a huge obsession with Barbie dolls, and a couple years ago I went into a collectors store and they had this huge wall of dolls and I sent her a picture.” By this point her eyebrow had lowered and her face appeared a little confused, “and it become a tradition where every time I see one I send her a picture.” Her face was a little disbelieving, and Bellamy felt a need to prove himself, pulling out his phone to show her his messages between him and Octavia. He showed at least two different images and the accompanying texts, before she turned to face him.

 

“And what? You were gonna send one of me?”

 

“Well-” Bellamy awkwardly moved from foot to foot, “yes that was the plan.”

 

“Before I caught you?”

 

“Yes, then I kinda felt bad about it, so I didn’t send it.”

 

Barbie was slightly smiling at this point, “can I see the picture?”

 

After showing her the photo, Bellamy felt a little nervous again, “I can delete it.”

 

“Hmm, you should. Then take a better one to send to your sister.”

 

Bellamy stuttered a bit, “What?”

 

Clarke snickered slightly at his expression, “it’s so blurry, and it’s a shit picture.”

 

Looking down at the photo, Bellamy could see her point, “but you’re okay with me sending it to my sister?” She nodded slightly.

 

Pulling back from the bar, Bellamy was a little confused when she struck a pose and pulled an over-exaggerated facial expression. Before realizing that she wanted him to take the picture now, pulling out his phone he snapped the photo. Before ‘Barbie’ took the opportunity to slip it out of his hand and glace at the photo, before finally placing it back in his hand. Bellamy was a little confused about what was currently happening, but then she was smiling at him gently and he got the feeling that she was attempting to subtlety move him along.

 

Before turning to take the tray back to the table, he looked at her one last time, “Thanks…” He let the sentence trail off, giving her the opportunity to supply her name.

 

But instead she smiled gently at him, “your welcome.”

 

After placing the tray of drinks on the table, Bellamy brought out his phone to send the photo to Octavia,

 

_Found your new best friend!_

Bellamy made sure to sit right in front of Octavia, to capture her reaction and sure enough the small snort and eye roll arrived right on time after she pulled out her phone.

 

“Seriously Bell, you are actually ridiculous.”

 

“What?? You always wanted a best friend like her, I found you one!” Bellamy leaned forward flick at her ear, “admit that I am the best brother in the whole wide world.”

 

The siblings’ small squabble attracted the attention of the rest of the group, who after Bellamy’s quick explanation joined in on the teasing. For the rest of the night whenever someone would go to the bar, they would inevitably return with a new picture of ‘Barbie’ or something she had said to pass along to her new ‘best friend’ Octavia.

 

Somehow after that night, the Barbie/Octavia obsession become a group joke and what started as Bellamy simply sending photos of Barbies’ he’d randomly find, become the group bombarding Octavia with gifs, images, photos, and pretty much anything the group could find for free with Barbie’s in it.

 

For Octavia’s birthday that year, Jasper and Monty giggled like schoolgirls in the corner, until Octavia opened their present to find a Barbie dinner set. She had stormed out of the living room and Bellamy had laughed at the dramatic action.

 

“It’s not funny Bell! Everyone’s doing it now and it’s all your fault.”

 

“Come on Octavia, everyone’s just having some fun.”

 

Bellamy followed her into her small kitchen, watching as she grumbled and muttered under her breath. Beginning to feel a little nervous about it, “look O, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know it would upset you so much.”

 

“Well it did,” Octavia kept her back to him, until Bellamy stood just behind her.

 

Bellamy begun to get a little nervous, reaching an arm out to rub at her back, “I’ll stop and… and I’ll do anything to make you happy again.”

 

“Can we go out tonight?”

 

Bellamy was a little confused about the question, but if it made her happy, “yer of course we can-“

 

“Great, I’ll go get ready,” and then she was walking into her bedroom while yelling to the others in the living room, “get ready, we’re going out tonight.”

 

Bellamy got the distinct feeling that he’d just been played.

 

Later that night when they entered the club, the music loud and the crowd pushing him in every direction, he _knew_ he’d been played. The group found a suitable booth and when Octavia went of dance, Bellamy went off to buy drinks for the table. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of the busy bar, his eyes carelessly running over the bar that he saw her. Except this time ‘Barbie’ was dressed in simple pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with the clubs name on it, her blonde hair flowing in loose waves around her face, with no noticeable makeup on her face. Bellamy had to admit that she looked great dressed as Barbie, but she looked fantastic as….

 

Bellamy’s face screwed up at the realization that he never had gotten her name, by the time he had her attention at the bar, he was still struggling to find the words he wanted to say to her. But she didn’t seem to have the same issue, “Hey Gladiator.”

 

Bellamy smiled at her, “you remember?”

 

“Of course, not many people take photos of me to send to their sisters and then have their friends commenting on my outfit for the rest of the night.” She smiled softly at him.

 

“I suppose that would be a good way to remember someone.”

 

Bellamy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he flirted (just a bit), while she made his ordered drinks. It was only after he was about to walk away that he remembered to ask for her name, “can you tell me your name?” Bellamy nearly flinched at his awkward phrasing of the question.

 

Raising her eyebrow slightly, she seemed to be quite amused by his awkward tone, “Clarke.”

 

“Hi Clarke, I’m Bellamy.” Holding his hand out for her to shake.

 

“You’re kind of a nerd, aren’t you?” Bellamy refused to admit that her comment made him blush.

 

Bellamy would deny it if anyone ever asked, but his attendance at clubs (which he hated) increased greatly over the next few months. Most of the time dragging Miller along with him, although Miller wouldn’t stay too long as Bellamy spent about 80% of his time in the club, standing at the bar with Clarke. The other 20% of the time, he would simply wander around the club, in an attempt to convince Clarke that he had somewhat of life and wasn’t showing up just for her. He'd leave when it started to get really busy, but getting to se Clarke made up for having to go to a crowded club with crap taste in music.

 

After almost two months, word of his increased outings had spread throughout the group, even more so after Miller admitted exactly where they were going.

 

“It’s a girl isn’t it?”

 

“It has to be. There’s no way that Bellamy would willingly go to a club without a real reason.”

 

“And that reason would have to be a girl!”

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes at their antics, but before he even knew how to phrase what he was about to say. Octavia had jumped in once again, “Let’s go their tonight!”

 

The room was filled with agreements and excitement and Bellamy literally wanted to die. So once again Bellamy did something he never did, not only did he go to the club, he made sure to arrive there first. The crowds weren’t quite as large as normal; Bellamy managed to quickly work his way through the crowd towards the bar where Clarke was laughing with female customer who was seated next to the bar.

 

“Hey Clarke-“

Bellamy stopped when both Clarke and the woman she was speaking to turned to face him.

 

Clarke smiled, “this is my best friend Raven,” turning towards the woman she spoke again, “this is Bellamy.”

 

Bellamy watched as the woman next to him raised her eyes to assess Bellamy and then made a face that he was sure only Clarke was meant to see. Bellamy hid his smile at the way it made Clarke blush, watching it as it moved from her face down towards her chest.

 

“This the Gladiator?” The question was directed towards Clarke but Bellamy answered for her.

 

“Yep, that’s me.” Smiling at the implication that Clarke must be talking about him to her best friend.

 

“Hmm,” Raven ran her eyes up and down his figure, “I can see why you like him” and just like that she stalked off, leaving Bellamy standing next to a blushing Clarke.

 

“I can explain…“ but she trailed off before she even finished her sentence.

 

Bellamy smiled gently at Clarke, “it’s alright, that’s actually why I came here tonight – “

 

“Look, I understand that you might not be interested –“

 

“Clarke!” Bellamy shot his hand out to grab at hers, “I am, and that’s actually why I came here tonight. That’s actually why I come here like 3 times a week.”

 

“oh,” Clarke let out a little laugh at the situation.

 

“Also I decided I should probably make my move tonight, since my sister found out I’d been coming here so often and was determined to come tonight and find out why. She can be a little scary so I figured I should ask you out before she has the chance to scare you away.”  

 

“That makes sense, but then again you didn’t scare me away with the creepy stalker photo-taking, so I _think_ you might be safe.”

 

“You haven’t met my sister.”

 

“She’s worse then you?”

 

Bellamy laughed lightly, “much worse.”

 

That’s how Octavia found them, the two of them flirting back and forth, while Clarke served drinks when required.

 

“So you’re why Bellamy’s decided to get a life?”

 

“He didn’t have a life?” Clarke looked slightly amused at the woman in front of her, and the way she bounced on her feet.

 

“Oh, not even a small one,” Bellamy slammed his head against the bar, already regretting these two meeting.

 

 

 

Years later, long after Clarke had joined their group and officially became Octavia’s best friend (which Bellamy gloated about since technically he did say he found her a best friend), she also became Bellamy’s wife. After they returned home from their honeymoon, Clarke sat in the middle of the living room floor, with a notepad seated next to her. A list of everyone’s name that attended the Wedding, ready to write down what they had bought them for their thank you cards. Bellamy was seated behind her on the couch, laughing quietly at Clarke’s commentary on the presents. Both of them were highly amused when they opened the gift from Octavia, which held a set of Barbie dolls. One a Barbie in a simple white wedding dress and the other Ken in a white and black tuxedo. A small note taped to the front of Barbie’s box, _I may have had an obsession with Barbie, but at least I didn’t marry her xx._

 


End file.
